Like Crazy
by KenzieAlyssa
Summary: When Senna and Tonraq were younger, they fought like crazy. Now as they have grown up, can they love like crazy? They are destined to be the Avatar's parents. Lets see how they get there. Legend of Korra
1. Chapter 1

**The inspiration for this story all came from drawings by yssadalawa on tumblr. You should check them out! All credit goes to yssadalawa. I wanted to write a story about young Senna and Tonraq so here it goes. Hope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Legend of Korra, or the characters. I just own a Hall & Oates Cd_

* * *

"Senna! Senna! Come out and play!"

Seven year old Senna looked up from the dried sea prunes she had been cutting. The village kids were calling her to come out and play, probably penguin sledding or to throw snowballs.

Senna glanced up at her mother, Lena, with a hopeful expression.

"All right, go have fun with your friends. But be back in time for dinner, young lady." Lena said with a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you mom!" Senna yelled already half way out the door with her parka on.

The second she stepped outside the hut, though, she was hit right in the gut with a snowball.

The laughter she heard following the snowball led her to know who the culprit was. Tonraq.

"I got you this time Senna!" eight year old Tonraq said in between his fit of laughter.

Tonraq was one of the fellow village kids Senna had grown up with in the Southern Water Tribe. Like Senna and the rest of the children, he had dark skin, dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He was a Waterbender just like Senna, too. Although, unlike all the rest of the children, Tonraq loved to pick on Senna every chance he got.

"Uh oh," Hanna, Senna's best friend, mumbled when she saw the young waterbenders about to start their accustomed fighting, "Here we go again."

"Tonraq!" Senna screamed, "Why don't you just go walk into a polar bear dog den!"

"Because then I wouldn't get to see your ugly face everyday." He retorted. "Oh wait, maybe that would be a good thing." He finished with a smirk.

Tonraq was beginning to walk away with the other boys in the group when he heard Senna call out to him.

He wasn't even fully turned around when he was hit dead center in the face with a snowball.

"Aghh!" Tonraq cried as the force of the snowball sent him sprawling to the ground.

He could feel his face getting warmer despite the icy sting of the snowball, as Senna sauntered over to him.

"Who's got the ugly face now?" She said as she looked down at him. Then Senna turned and walked away with Hanna with her nose stuck in the air, knowing she had won.

After laughing until they couldn't speak, Tonraq's friends helped him up and reassured him that it was a lucky shot.

A small smile started at the corner of his mouth regardless of being embarrassed that a girl had brought him to the ground with a snowball. But Senna was no ordinary girl.

He'd get her back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Like I said, I got the idea from ****yssadalawa on tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Legend of Korra, or the characters. I just own Doctor Who series 6._

* * *

__Senna and Tonraq continued to play and spend time together with the rest of the village kids as time passed, even though, the two Waterbenders were always at each others' throats.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you had a crush on Tonraq." Hanna mused one day as she and Senna were on their way home after penguin sledding with their friends.

Senna stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend. Hanna had a completely calm look on her face, though.

"Are you sick? I think you've been out here in the cold too long, Han, because you sound delusional." Senna replied to her best friend.

Hanna continued walking, "No, I'm not sick. But you know what they say when a two people always tease one another."

"Umm, yeah, but it's not like that with Tonraq and me." Senna responded, thinking back to earlier in the day when she had frozen Tonraq's foot to the ground when they raced for the best penguins. A slight smile started to take over her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just saying." Hanna said in mock defense.

"Well you know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on Yarak." Senna said to her friend.

Yarak was one of Tonraq's best friends. He was really funny but always seemed to be wanting to bite his nails through his gloves.

Hanna's face went bright red suddenly and she started to giggle. "Shut up, Sen!"

The two girls laughed and continued their way home.

Unknowingly to the girls, the boys were having a similar conversation.

"So what's up with you and Senna, Tonraq?" Karuk, a boy Tonraq's age who was abnormally taller than the rest of the boys, asked.

Tonraq furrowed his brows, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you two just seem to always be together." responded Karuk.

"I think you like her!" Yarak teased before Tonraq could respond to Karuk.

"Shut up!" Tonraq dove at Yarak and wrestled him to the ground. Tonraq was the strongest of his group of friends.

The boys laughed at each other before helping each other up.

"Don't hurt me, but I agree with Yarak." Karuk said, then a snowball hit him in the face.

The boys laughed and chased one another with snow balls till they reached their homes.

Not long after, the children were old enough to start their duties. The girls in healing and the boys in warrior training.

This meant a lot less time spent playing and seeing each other, and more time apart. And if you were Senna and Tonraq, a lot less time teasing one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, Chapter 3. I already had this written, I just can't stop! Anyway, please read and review! Hope you like where it's going so far! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Legend of Korra, or the characters...sadly. I do own a Bealtes poster, though._

* * *

At the age of ten, the young village children would begin their training. This was a traditional custom in the Water Tribes.

The girls were trained under Healer Kida, an elderly Waterbender in the tribe. She could be stern, but very kind. And she wasn't that bad with the jokes.

The boys were trained under Sifu Sura. A very wise man in the village. He could teach you anything, his speciality was the sword. The boys used spears, swords, and a few boomerangs in their training. They were also taught strategies and how to find the enemy's weakest point.

Now and then, the great war hero and wife of the Avatar, Katara and her daughter, Kya, would come to the Southern Water Tribe and teach the girls new and exciting techniques. Both of the women were masters in the art of Waterbending.

Along with Katara, her brother Sokka, another great war hero of the Hundred Years War, would come and show the young warriors tricks and maneuvers. He would always have his trusty boomerang with him. It was always very exciting when they would visit their home village.

Senna and Tonraq were thirteen when they received news that would change their lives.

Senna was putting up supplies in the Healing hut when Tonraq came threw the door.

"Hey Senna, is Healer Kida here?" He asked when he didn't see the elderly Healer around.

"She's helping Kanata deliver her baby today. Is something wrong?" she replied as she moved water from one jug to another with her bending.

"Oh, well Inek pulled a muscle in training and we need someone to help heal him. But-" Tonraq said. He was about to start walking towards the door when Senna cut him off.

"I can help!" she exclaimed excitedly, standing up a little taller. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the hopes of helping.

"Really? You wanna help?" He asked, noticing the twinkle in her eyes. He thought her eyes were kind of pretty, a baby blue color.

"What's the problem?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, "You don't trust me?"

A smile covered Tonraq's face. He loved it when she got all defensive, it was sort of cute, _sort_ _of_. "No... I trust you."

Senna's eyed widened and she smiled. Tonraq was already holding the flap of the door open for her, waiting for her to follow him to the training grounds.

After walking a bit of the way, Senna decided to break the silence.

"So, I've been trying to convince Sifu Sura to let Healer Kida teach the boys healing, but he's not buying it." Senna said, letting Tonraq in on one of her latest ideas.

Tonraq looked over at Senna. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Well, Sifu Katara and Sifu Kya are masters and healers. And they are both girls. I started thinking that being a healer must have come in handy when Sifu Katara was fighting in the Hundred Years War, and she was just a bit older than we are now! So why should boys be excluded?" she said.

"And if boys could be healers, then they could do their own healing instead of summoning us all the time." Senna added.

"You always think of the most unconventional things." Tonraq said when she was done talking.

"At least I'm thinking!" Senna defended herself.

Tonraq liked that she was a thinker. She wasn't like the rest of the girls, who just did what they were told and nodded and replied when spoken to. Senna was always thinking of new ideas and plans, sometimes extreme or unrealistic, but usually clever.

"So, Sifu Kya lives in the Northern Tribe, right? What do you think of that place?" Tonraq asked out of the blue.

Senna deduced he must be looking for new topics of conversation. She thought of all the stories Sifu Kya and other people had told her of the North Pole.

"I hear it's grand! With buildings and igloos larger than ours here. The canals must be beautiful. Princess Yue, the moon spirit, was from there. I'd love to see the place myself one day." she said.

"Yeah, but would you live there?" Tonraq knew all about the Northern Tribe, but he wanted to know her opinion about staying there.

Senna thought about it. All her friends were here, and her family. Sure the Southern Tribe didn't have huge buildings or canals, but this was her home.

"No. I love the South Pole too much to leave it." Senna looked over to Tonraq. He was ahead of her, but had stopped in his tracks. She wondered what was wrong.

"I'm moving there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaptero numero quatro! Thanks to the people who have favorited! Makes me want to write even more! Anyway, I was inspired to write this by a comic by yssadalawa on tumblr. It's brillz. Enjoy this next chapter, it's getting good!**

**Disclaimer**: _I Do Not Own Legend of Korra, or the characters... I do own every a guitar, that I've never played._

* * *

"I'm moving." He said.

Senna thought maybe she heard him say something wrong. He couldn't of possibly just said he'd be moving.

"Huh?"

Tonraq was looking out at the ocean, like he was trying to see the North Pole, "I'm leaving in two days." he said again.

Senna stood in place. Then a thought hit her. He was just trying to trick her, pull a scheme like he always used to. She was smarter now, and figured him out.

A smug smile spread on her lips, "You're kidding me, right? This is a joke."

She expected Tonraq to turn around and laugh or be upset he'd been figured out, but when Tonraq didn't turn around or smile, she knew he had not been lying.

"I was chosen as one of the candidates to be trained by Sifu Nartok of the Northern Water Tribe," he said with a sigh, "Who knows how long I'll be gone, or if I am even chosen."

"It's a great honor." he continued, "Not many boys get chosen to go, and they say I'm one of the strongest and qualified of our group."

Tonraq waited for Senna to say something. She had walked up to his side, but had not said a word the whole time.

Senna did not know quite what to think. She let the thought of him leaving process in her mind. No one their age had left the tribe before, especially not someone she had considered to be a friend. She felt a sense of sadness wash over her, but decided not to show it. Tonraq would probably make fun of her and tease her about it later.

"Well.. Congrats!" she said looking over at Tonraq. He raised his brows at her sudden sense of elation. Did she want him to leave?

Senna continued, "Though, two days isn't exactly much time to make you a going away present."

"You'd do that for me?" Tonraq asked. He was taken back a bit that she would do something like that for him. She hadn't exactly always been his number one fan.

She smiled at him, "Of course! We're friends, aren't we?"

Tonraq's eyes widened. He let it mull over. If she wanted to be friends, then he wasn't going to argue. He felt a sudden sense of happiness wash over him for the first time since he had been told he may be moving to the North Pole. And he had no idea why he felt this way.

"Yeah... I guess we are friends." He said with a smile.

Senna eyes started to sparkle again as they continued their way, "Annnd, since you're my friend, you should convince Sifu Sura to teach healing to-"

"No." Tonraq cut her off.

"C'mon! We're not going to see each other for so long." she continued. They were nearing the training ground's entrance now. "Maybe you'll be taller than me by then."

"SIFU! Senna hasn't been catching up with her training!" He shouted, ending it with a laugh at her shocked face.

"Hey!" she yelled as she started to chase him.

Later on that evening, Tonraq was confirmed that we would be moving to the Northern Tribe to train under Sifu Nartok. His mother cried, because she would miss her baby, and his father sat him down for a good long talk about growing up. Tonraq decided that he was going to look at it as a positive thing. It was a huge honor to be chosen, and he was going to represent it well.

* * *

The day came when Tonraq and a few other boys had to leave for the North Pole. Families and friends were saying their goodbyes to the boys at the dock, a Water Tribe vessel waiting for them.

"I'm going to miss you, friend." Yarak said to Tonraq, with a sad expression on his face, "I wish I could go with you."

"I know you do. But someone's got to hold down the fort." Yarak smiled. "See you soon, buddy." Tonraq finished, enveloping his best friend in a hug.

It was almost time for the ship to set sail, and the goodbyes were beginning to end, yet Tonraq felt like someone was missing.

Suddenly from his left, Tonraq saw a shape coming towards them. Senna came running at the dock, straight towards him.

"Hey!" she said out of breath when she had reached Tonraq, "Sorry it took me so long to get here, but I had to finish your present." she panted. Senna held up a braided piece of cloth. It was bracelet.

"It took me forever, but I was determined to finish. Do you like it?"

Senna handed him the bracelet. It was three types of blue cloth braided intricately together. One piece a deep blue, another white, and the other a sky blue. It must have taken her a long time to work with to get the detail of it right.

"It's a friendship bracelet." Senna continued while he examined it, "Because...well, we're friends."

Tonraq looked up at her with a huge smile on his face. Unexpectedly he grabbed her into a hug. "Thank you. I really like it." he said by her ear.

A blush covered Senna's cheeks as she hugged him back. "You're welcome."

"Alright everybody, time to come aboard!" the captain yelled.

Tonraq looked at the ship, "I guess I better go." He grabbed his bag and started toward the vessel.

"Bye." Senna said quietly with a small wave. She watched as the boys gathered up the rest of their things and boarded the ship.

He was waving goodbye to everyone when he felt someone looking at him. Tonraq's eyes landed on Senna's. They had an intense look in them, behind the usual twinkle. Almost as if they were saying she would really miss him.

Suddenly he knew he was going to miss home a lot more than what he thought he would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well ladies and gents, here's five. **

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Legend of Korra, or the characters...sadly_

* * *

**5 years later**

Seventeen year old Senna focused her breathing. She was all by herself in one of the training arenas practicing her water whip. She knew she could do it properly, all it took was a little more concentration.

"All right, here we go...this is it." she motivated herself. There was nobody there to distract her. She could do it this time.

Senna took a deep breath, took her stance, and flexed her hands. The water from the jugs on the sides instantly formed to her arms. Her hands moved around one another, she shot her right arm out aiming at an imaginary target, hoping to hear the familiar snap of the whip when...

"SENNA!"

Senna lost her concentration and the water fell from her arms. She looked over her shoulder to see her best friend, Hanna, coming towards her.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Hanna said entering the arena.

"Hanna, if you're here to get me married again, then you're not my best friend anymore." she said with a grunt.

When the girls in the village turned sixteen they became of proper age to be married, and ever since Hanna had married her long time boyfriend, Yarak, she had been trying to get Senna married too. Unsuccessfully.

"Senna, you are seventeen already. You are one of the only girls left who hasn't found anyone yet. I'm just looking out for your best interests." Hanna said to her friend with her hands on her hips, "That's my job as your best friend."

Senna sighed and bended the water back into the jugs.

When Hanna noticed her exasperation, she went on, "We just want you to be happy, Sen." her voice softer now.

"I don't need a man to be happy." Senna replied.

She was tired of hearing this over and over again. It wasn't just Hanna, but her mom and other women in town. It was like they pitied her for being single.

The girls began walking their way to the Healing Hut, "Soo, do you like girls then?" Hanna asked, then said quickly, "If you like girls then that's okay, I'll find you someone real nice-"

Senna cut her off with a laugh, "No, it's not that, silly."

Hanna raised her brows, motioning her to continue.

"I don't just want a husband. I want a companion. Someone who I can talk with and share ideas with. Someone who I can just be totally me with, and be my equal; not my superior. I'm not just going to be a housewife. I'm worth more than that." she finished, looking over at Hanna.

Hanna had a smile on her face, knowing everything her friend was saying was true. Senna was a strong woman and she needed someone who would respect that.

"But you know all that. You've heard it a million and one times. Why'd you ask?" her curiosity peaking.

Hanna smiled mischievously, "I just wanted to make sure you would be a great role model."

Senna scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "For what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Senna stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth hanging open. She had not expected that. Hanna smiled smugly. She had floored her best friend.

"OH SPIRITS, ARE YOU OKAY?" Senna asked hurriedly, grasping Hanna by the shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She didn't know Senna would do this. Senna seemed to be going through a panic mode.

"No, we have to take you to Healer Kida right this second!" she said ushering her friend a little faster.

"Actually, I was going there now. Sen, calm-" she was interrupted by Senna.

"Do you feel light headed? Are you okay? Why are you doing all this walking? Hurry!" Senna said at top speed.

They neared the Healing Hut's door now, "Senna, I'm fine. I'm only two months." Hanna said as Senna dragged her through the door flap.

"Healer Kida! Hanna is going to have a bab-" Senna's throat closed and eyes widened when she saw who was standing in the center of the Healing Hut. Someone she hadn't seen in five years.

Tonraq.

And she thought finding out Hanna was having a baby was the only surprise of the day.

Nope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya everyone! Thank you for favoriting and reviewing the story for me! Like I've mentioned before, I got the inspiration and some of the dialogue from a comic on tumblr by yssadalawa. It's really cute, check it out!**

**Anyways, sorry the chapters are so short. It's my first story. So here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Legend of Korra or the characters that belong to it..._

* * *

Senna looked over at Tonraq. He had definitely grown up since she had last seen him five years ago.

He was tall, probably six foot and two or three inches. You could tell he had broad muscles too, even under his parka. His hair had grown, but it wasn't too long. He had the upper part of it in a warrior's ponytail. And his eyes were still that deep shade of blue, which complemented his tanned skin. She had never noticed how pretty his eyes really were before.

Senna's gaze dropped to the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Hanna looked over at her best friend, noticing she had gone quiet all of a sudden. That's strange.

"Ah! There you are Hanna." Healer Kida said, interrupting Hanna's thoughts, "Making a fuss, as usual. Senna, you remember Tonraq, don't you?" she said as she walked over and started ushering Hanna towards the back room.

"Of course you do. You two were best friends when you were younger." the older woman continued.

"Why don't you two get reacquainted," she said, suddenly grabbing the older teens by the backs of their parkas with an unknown strength and forcing them closer, "while I tend to Hanna." And with that she closed the back room flap.

Tonraq and Senna laughed nervously, "Doesn't change." Senna said as she grabbed one of her braids for comfort.

"No, she hasn't." he smiled.

Senna thought of some topics to say, "Soo... you're back for good now, huh?" she asked once it popped in her head.

"That's right." he confirmed. Tonraq motioned to the bench in the corner so they could sit.

"What are you doing with Healer Kida?" she asked once she had taken a seat, "I would've thought you'd be with Sifu Sura, instead."

"I actually just got back from visiting Sifu Sura. He's doing well." Tonraq said, then looking over at Senna he continued, "He also mentioned you."

Senna sighed and smiled a bit, "Did he say anything bad?" Knowing he had. Sifu Sura loved to give her a hard time, but all in good fun.

"Oh yeah." Tonraq said with a laugh.

Senna laughed along with him, it was infectious. "That old coot. So now it's Healer Kida's visit?

"That and I'm here because I have something on my back that needs to be treated regularly." Tonraq uttered.

"That bad, huh?" If he needed it healed regularly it must be pretty bad, she thought.

"Well, it's only because I can't heal it myself." he commented.

"What?" Senna exclaimed. Did she hear him right? Did he just say he could heal?

Tonraq laughed, knowing she was going to love what he was about to tell her next, "I'm a full fledged healer now."

"You're kidding me! Still up to all those pranks." she said.

"I'm not, Senna." Tonraq responded. She could tell he was serious now by the way he spoke. This left her confused.

"But...how?"

"I said your idea was unconventional, I never said it wasn't a good one." Tonraq replied with a grin.

Senna remembered back to the day five years ago when they had had this particular conversation. "I can't believe you actually took me serious." she said.

"Why not? It was an amazing idea." That gave Senna a boost of confidence.

"Please, do go on about my brilliance." Senna said smugly while Tonraq sniggered, "But they didn't think the idea was...strange?" she continued, wanting to know more.

"Oh, no they thought it was pretty weird, but they let me continue after I proved my worth. It's probably what got Sifu Nartok to teach me it."

They continued talking about the North Pole. Senna wanted to know all about how beautiful it really was and what all Tonraq had learned. Then the conversation turned towards friends, and family, and what has been happening in the Southern Tribe.

"It's just so strange," Tonraq stated, "Hanna and Yarak got married. Last time I saw them he could barely say a word to her without almost throwing up from nervousness."

Senna laughed, "I'm more surprised she puts up with his...eccentric habits." she said before imitating biting her nails through a glove.

"Well, she's had a lot of practice. She DOES have to put with you."

Senna acted affronted and nudged him in the shoulder. Chills seemed to spread from where she had touched him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Senna spoke, "A lot has changed in the past five years, you know...People getting married, having babies." her head nodding towards the private room in the back where Hanna was, "You being a healer and growing taller. Change is the only constant, the more I think about it."

Tonraq studied her, "I feel like you haven't though."

Senna looked back at Tonraq, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

Tonraq was serious. She was still the same outspoken, clever girl he had known five years ago. However, she was a bit different, physically. She had grown taller, too, but not that much. She was still considerably shorter than him. Her body was petite, yet she had womanly curves. Her hair was still as dark, but longer, and tied in their familiar braids down her shoulders. And her eyes were just as blue, the twinkle remaining, framed by her dark lashes. She was breathtaking.

"You're still excitable, emotional, outspoken..." he said looking her straight in the eyes, "Still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

And she thought she was done with the surprises today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry this is taking so long, I know how annoying stories can be when someone doesn't update often. I've been busy with vacations and school just started today. Anyway, here is chapter 7. It is basically a filler chapter, really short. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: the last airbender, or the characters. _

* * *

Senna seriously thought she needed to get her hearing checked this time. He could not of possibly just said what she though he had said.

However, Tonraq's face was completely serious, with a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He looked like he was about to continue when he was interrupted by a booming shriek.

"Tonraq! You're up!" Healer Kida's loud voice shouted from the back, interrupting their moment. Senna jumped in her seat. Hana appeared no more than two seconds later.

Tonraq got up from the bench reluctantly, "I'll talk to you later, Senna." he said with a little wave. "Congrats on the baby, Han."

"Thanks!" Hanna replied as she watched him walk through the back room flap. Her eyes swiveled to Senna still sitting at the bench. Noticing the blush on her best friend's cheeks, a thought occurred to her.

Senna's shoulders were hunched and her face was flushed. She still couldn't believe what Tonraq had just said to her. 'The most beautiful girl I've ever seen' echoed in her ears. And he said it so nonchalantly, too. Was he serious?

She finally composed herself and looked up to find Hanna staring down at her with an evil grin.

"You like him, don't you." Hanna said matter-of-factly, knowing the reaction her friend would have. She knew something was going on by the way her friend was acting.

Senna's eyes widened so much Hanna thought they would pop out of her head. Her face become even more red and she became flustered.

"W-what? No...I-" she started but noticed Hanna's laughter, "I do not like him, Hanna!" she huffed standing up.

"Then why are you so flustered?" Hanna retorted, her eyebrows raised. The girls headed outside the hut, so they could continue their conversation.

"Well, I was just about to compliment him when you interrupted." she said crossing her arms.

"Are you serious?" Hanna asked.

"Besides, I just re-met Tonraq. Liking him just because he's taller and cooler is a bit unfair, don't you think? I feel like we just started over from the beginning again." Senna said kicking some snow with her foot.

"You're so boring." Hanna said with a roll of the eyes. When she saw Senna purse her lips she went on, "Well, if you're 'starting over' now," she air quoted the 'starting over', "why don't you explore a different aspect of your relationship this time."

Senna didn't think it was a bad idea. They were older and more mature now, maybe there could be something there this time.

"You forgot to mention hott." Hanna uttered. When she noticed Senna's confused look she continued, "You said taller and cooler. You forgot to mention that he's good looking!"

"Hanna!" Senna exclaimed.

"What?! All I'm saying is if I didn't have a bun in the oven-"

"Or married."

"-I'd totally go for Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome, if you know what I mean." Hanna finished wiggling her eyebrows jokingly.

Senna gave her best friend a horrified look along with a nudge before both girls erupted in laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, just so y'all know I haven't truly given up on this story. I should be in bed right now but I wanted to put this chapter up for the people that follow it, I know how it feels waiting for a good story. Anyway, I was inspired to write this after I saw a drawing by yssadalawa on tumblr. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I hope its longer than the rest. Leave me reviews and comments! Much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do __not own Legend of Korra, or the characters...wish I did, haha._

* * *

Senna took Hanna's advice into consideration. There could possibly be a relationship between the two if she really tried. Tonraq and she were practically adults now. He wasn't like the teasing, little rascal that always picked on her anymore. She noticed this in the past month or two that he had been back.

Now that he was a full fledged healer, Tonraq worked in the Healing Hut along with Senna and Healer Kida. There were some days when he would go down to the training arenas and work with Sifu Sura and the rest of the warriors, though.

Senna watched him secretly. She wanted to see if he had really changed since he was a young boy. So far, she was impressed. He was kind, and tender when he healed. And Hanna was right, he wasn't that bad to look at.

Once, when a young girl in the village had sprained her wrist in a fall, she watched as Tonraq soothed the crying child, and even got her to smile. Senna was almost caught though. Tonraq looked her way just as he finished wrapping the girl's wrist. Senna didn't know it, but he was secretly watching her, too.

Senna was still the kind, outspoken girl he knew when they were kids, but he had missed out on all the years she had grown up. He wanted to get to know Senna a lot more. She was an excellent healer, and still didn't take crap from anyone. She was funny and bright, too. And lastly, he noticed she didn't have a betrothal necklace either.

They had an easy-going friendship blooming. There was no awkwardness, even after considering what he had last said to her the day they first saw one another again. Hanna continued to tease Senna relentlessly. They helped each other out. Tonraq would teach her things he had learned in the North Pole, and Senna would teach him likewise.

One evening, Tonraq and Senna were sitting on the dunes beyond the village after a crazy day. Discussing and laughing about different things that went on as they looked up at the stars.

"I swear to the Spirits, Hanna has gotten crazy ever since her pregnancy began!" Senna pronounced.

"Tell me about it. But don't even get me started on Yarak. Every time I bring up the baby, he seems like he's about to have a panic attack!" Tonraq laughed, "Something's never change."

"Yeah, somethings don't" Senna replied.

That moment, her eye caught something on Tonraq's wrist when he moved some hair out of his face.

"What's that?" she asked as she grabbed his hand, recognizing it. Tonraq blushed at the quick contact, but Senna was still inspecting his wrist.

"It's the friendship bracelet you made me." He spoke.

And it was. The different blues still intertwined with the white in an intricate detail lay delicately on his wrist, faded and worn but still there.

"You still have it?" she mused. "After five years." She couldn't believe he still had it.

"Of course. I never took it off." A smile forming on Tonraq's face. He reveled in how close she was leaning into him.

Senna looked up into his deep blue eyes. They were truly beautiful. Like the darkest part of the ocean when you look out from the shore. She smiled back at him, tentatively.

Suddenly Senna was very aware of how close they were sitting. She cleared her throat and let go of his hand, her face flushing in embarrassment. Tonraq's smile faltered. Disappointed that she moved away.

He continued to look at her. He loved that they could sit and talk about anything. She was so easy to talk to and joke with. She wasn't like any of the other girls in the village. The unmarried girls in the South Pole were very clingy. He had gotten many invites for dinner from girls, like Umma and Kasha, or seen them in packs giggling and watching as he and the other boys practiced in the arenas. But they had little to no affect on him, unlike Senna.

A Polar Bear Dog howled in the far distance. Tonraq laughed under his breath, remembering an incident from the past. Senna looked up into his deep eyes again, curious. "What?"

"I was just thinking back, that day when you asked me why I wouldn't just walk into a Polar Bear Dog den. After I hit you with a snowball."

Senna laughed too, remembering back to the day. "You were so annoying."

"I know!" he laughed, "But I've changed. A lot."

"You have." Senna countered.

"Remember what I said after you told me to walk in the den?" he asked her.

Senna thought about it. She couldn't remember. They had thrown many insults at one another back in the day. "No. I forget."

Tonraq's voice quieted, "I said 'because I wouldn't get to see your ugly face everyday' then continued by saying that that would be a good thing."

Senna couldn't believe he remembered, but didn't understand why he was bringing it up. The incident was over five years ago.

"You don't know how wrong I was." He said seriously. "I meant what I said the day I got back. You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Faces leaning forward, inches away from touching lip to lip. Tonraq's hand started to move to cup her face, when without warning the howl from the Polar Bear Dog sounded again.

The teenagers snapped out of their trance jumping back, both silently cursing the animal.

"It's getting late. W-we should start heading back." Senna said pushing back a loose strand of hair unsuccessfully as they stood.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll walk you home." Tonraq replied, tucking the strand behind her ear, letting his hand linger for a moment. Smiles erupted on both of their faces before they started heading in the direction of the village, hands intertwined.


End file.
